


A Smattering of Stars

by Fox In Space (TheInsaneFox)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is a sappy fool, Smut, getting caught, keith is stubborn, sorta-exhibitionism, tags to be updated as things are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/Fox%20In%20Space
Summary: A dumping ground for all of my Voltron ficlets/drabbles that I write over on Tumblr. Will contain multiple pairings; tags and ratings to be adjusted as I add more.





	1. Car Sex Seems So Much Easier In the Movies (Sheith, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into the Voltron fandom! Ahhhh! Hi!
> 
> I tend to write a lot of drabbles over on Tumblr, so since my other drabble collection is for Yuri on Ice, I figured I should make a new one for my Voltron writing. Hopefully, I will also be writing some full-length stuff for VLD soon as well! :O
> 
> If you like my writing, come join me on Tumblr http:// theinsanefox (.) tumblr (.) com !! I'm always looking to make new friends.
> 
> Also, I feel like it's fair to note that I don't bother with betas for drabbles. So all mistakes are my own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my dear [francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch) over on Tumblr!!

Shiro always seemed to know when Keith was having a bad day. Whether it was some innate gift or just because he knew Keith that well remained to be seen, but Keith wasn’t going to complain either way. Somehow Shiro was the only person in the entire Galaxy Garrison who understood him, but he was grateful just to have someone he could honestly call a friend at that point.

When Keith showed up at Shiro’s dorm that night, scratches on his face and a bruise decorating his right eye, Shiro said nothing as he grabbed his keys and lead Keith away towards the parking garage. They both remained silent as they climbed into Shiro’s military-issued black SUV, pulled out of the garage, and drove aimlessly into the night.

By the time Shiro had placed the car in park somewhere out in the desert, Keith hadn’t even noticed the tears that were stubbornly falling from his eyes. He willed his body to stop, but Shiro merely leaned across the center console, fingers steady as he brushed the tears away. “Keith,” he sighed, sounding both determined and defeated all at once. “What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Keith turned away and gently pushed Shiro’s hand off his face.  
  
Keith could see the thin line Shiro pressed his lips into but was grateful when Shiro dropped his hand and didn’t pursue the subject any further. Instead, he started pointing out the stars and talking to Keith about astronomy.

After that night, it became a routine of theirs. Whenever Keith would show up at Shiro’s dorm in the middle of the night, often peppered in bruises and cuts from a recent fight, Shiro would grab the keys and they would drive out into the desert. Most nights Shiro would just talk to Keith about space, about any upcoming missions he hoped to get on, literally anything other than whatever it was Keith was dealing with. And while Keith was eternally grateful for that, he knew the subject couldn’t be avoided forever–but damn if he wasn’t going to put it off for as long as he could.

That was how Keith found himself straddling Shiro’s lap one night, grinding their clothed erections together as he kissed and sucked on Shiro’s neck, Shiro’s hands gripped firmly on Keith’s ass. He couldn’t even tell who the groans were coming from at this point, maybe it was even both of them. But when Shiro bucked up into him while simultaneously slipping his hands into Keith’s underwear, Keith couldn’t help but let out a needy whine of “Shiro–”

“What do you want, baby?” Shiro replied in between sucking on that sensitive spot just below Keith’s ear and kneading the muscles of Keith’s ass with his strong hands.  
  
Keith paused for a moment, thinking it over. They hadn’t talked about this or what their relationship was. But at that moment, Keith didn’t care. It was something for them to figure out tomorrow. For right now–  
  
“I want you to fuck me, Shiro,” Keith groaned.  
  
Shiro didn’t need any further prompting. In one swift movement, he had them flipped around, Keith pinned underneath him while they desperately tried to both shuck their pants. What neither of them accounted for, however, was how difficult it would be for both of them to maneuver inside of a car. It was tight, more so with both of them in there, and at one point Keith ended up slamming his funny bone into the gear shift, causing him to let out a pained yelp.

“Shit, are you okay?” Shiro was worried but also trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
“Yeah,” Keith sighed. “Car sex just looks so much easier in the movies.”  
  
The laugh Shiro had been holding back finally came out in loud, gasping sounds.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Shiro managed after somewhat catching his breath. “I have an idea though.”  
  
Leaning forward, Shiro pulled the lever that put down the back seat and nudged Keith, indicating to crawl into the back.  
  
The idea proved to work. The trunk of the SUV was spacious and provided much more room. They easily picked up where they had left off, and next thing either of them knew, they were both naked and Shiro was prepping Keith with his fingers and a bottle of lube that he must have kept handy. When he was sure Keith was ready, he removed his hand and instead lined up his cock to Keith’s hole.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned as he finally slid into him.  
  
Keith rolled his head back in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist to pull him closer. They paused for a few moments, Shiro allowing Keith to adjust, but when Keith reached up to wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and whispered “go,” there was no holding back.

Each thrust of Shiro’s hips caused the SUV to rock, but as far out in the desert as they were, neither was concerned about getting caught. And with nothing but the sand and the stars for company, they allowed themselves to be as vocal as they wanted, crying out their pleasure into the night once they both reached their climax.

Panting and sated, they rolled apart long enough to wipe themselves off with Shiro’s unfortunate undershirt before Keith found himself being gathered into Shiro’s strong arms. They basked in the post-coital glow, and just as Keith felt himself dozing off, he heard Shiro ask, “Does this mean we can hang out whenever now?”  
  
Keith looked up, blinking in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You only ever come to me when you’ve had a bad day. I want to share the good days with you too.”  
  
“Oh.” Keith actually hadn’t meant to do that. “I–wow, I didn’t realize I was doing that. But uh, yeah. We can do that.”  
  
“Good,” Shiro was grinning. “Because I may have already referred to you as my boyfriend when I was talking to Matt the other day.”

Keith groaned and closed his eyes. “Damn it, Takashi.”

Shiro blushed at the use of his full name, and probably because he realized the implications of what he had just said. “Is that okay?”

Pausing for a just a heartbeat, Keith suddenly found himself grinning like an idiot. “Yeah, it’s okay. You can tell people we’re boyfriends or whatever.”

Warm lips pressed to Keith’s forehead at that. “Alright. Go to sleep now, baby.”

Keith wanted to protest that they had no pillows or blankets and that they were going to wake up cold and stiff from sleeping naked in the back of the car. But Shiro must have read his mind because he reached into a small black box Keith hadn’t even noticed in the far corner of the trunk and produced one of those silver space blankets and wrapped it around the two of them.

Somehow, Keith got some sleep. And if he was smiling against Shiro’s broad chest when he finally fell asleep, nobody would ever know.


	2. "This isn't what it looks like! Okay--maybe it is." (Hance, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hance drabble prompt fill from Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely prompt sent to me on Tumblr by my dear [Tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) !
> 
> "This isn't what it looks like! Okay--maybe it is" Hance.

“Motherfucker!” 

 

Lance threw a mixing spoon across the kitchen in frustration and plopped down on the ground with a huge huff. He’d spent the last several hours trying to make a cake with whatever alien ingredients he could find, but so far nothing was coming out right. He’d even enlisted Pidge to help him find substitutions, but either the taste was off, the consistency was wrong, or the smell made Lance throw the batter out before it even had a chance to bake.

 

“Much as I’m sure the cake appreciates that sentiment, I think we’re reaching an impasse here with the alien ingredients cake,” Pidge sighed, sliding down the wall until she was seated next to Lance.

 

“You really suck at this,” She said, Lance noting the light tone in her voice attempting to lighten the mood, but he ignored it.  
  
  
Instead, he just continued to glare at the floor, refusing to meet his friend’s eyes.  
  
  
“I can’t do anything right,” he sounded so defeated, even to his own ears. “I just wanted to make Hunk a cake for his birthday.”  
  
  
“Hey,” Pidge nudged Lance with her shoulder. “It’s not your fault. We’re in freaking space with no familiar ingredients and have been living off of green goo. We all miss our favorite foods but Hunk of all people will understand. He’ll just be happy you tried.”   
  


“I guess,” Lance sighed. “I just wanted to do something special for him, you know? He doesn’t act like it but he’s homesick and honestly kind of depressed.”

 

“Eh, we’re all depressed. Kinda happens when you’re ripped from your home and thrown into the midst of an intergalactic war.” Pidge shrugged, oddly blase about this.

 

For some reason, that was what finally got a laugh out of Lance. Pidge raised an eyebrow at him but must have decided not to figure out why that of all things made Lance laugh.

 

“Come on,” she finally said, standing up and offering Lance a hand up. “I have an idea.”   
  
  


* * *

 

Later that night, everyone had gotten together to throw a surprise party for Hunk. He knew, of course, but humored them because he was incapable of doing anything to potentially disappoint them.

 

After Lance’s little meltdown in the kitchen, Pidge had dragged in her computer and started running an analysis on their available ingredients and comparing them to the molecular structure of their Earth basics. Somehow, she’d managed to come up with...something that actually kind of tasted like a vanilla cake, if not a little more gelatinous in texture. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the closest they’d managed so far.

 

Of course, it wouldn’t have been a proper party aboard The Castle of Lions without Coran breaking out the nunvill.  So several glasses later, Lance was more than a little tipsy and happily hanging off of Hunk’s arm. Hunk didn’t seem to mind it, so he just smiled and eventually pried Lance off his arm so that he could instead properly hold Lance by his side.

 

When Allura walked away after a particularly lengthy conversation with Hunk about working on some upgrades to the Lions’ weapon systems, Lance leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Hey, I’ve got another present for you. Let’s go out in the hallway.”  
  
  
Hunk blinked and looked a little startled but replied, “Sure.”

 

Once the door closed behind them, Hunk was startled by Lance grabbing his hand and tugging him a ways away from the room, until the voices of their friends were gone and they were in a dark alcove away from where anybody might see them. Then Lance pushed Hunk up against the wall and kissed him deeply.

 

“Lance,” Hunk groaned. “You’re drunk.”  
  
  
“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to give my boyfriend another birthday present,” Lance replied, nipping playfully and Hunk’s lower lip as he pulled away and began to trail kisses down his neck.  
  
  
It wasn’t that they weren’t open about their relationship to the others, but neither did they feel the need to go around advertising it either. So while everyone knew they were together, they had kept the PDA to a bare minimum thus far.

 

Lance moved lower and lower until he reached the fly of Hunk’s pants, hastily unzipping it and pulling out his boyfriend’s already hardening cock. He looked up at Hunk through lidded eyes for a second, and when Hunk nodded his approval, Lance began to lick along his length.

 

Hunk immediately covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the moans escaping his throat as Lance worked his magic. By the time he’d taken Hunk as far as he could into his mouth, Hunk was biting down hard enough to draw blood from his fingers while the other hand gripped tightly in Lance’s hair.

 

“Fuck,” Hunk finally allowed himself to say, head rolling back as Lance began to bob his head up and down his cock, using his hand to stroke the base that he couldn’t reach.

 

“Shit, I can’t hold on much longer,” Hunk warned suddenly.  
  
  
Lance looked up at him and was getting ready to swallow more of Hunk’s cock when they heard a noise coming from somewhere nearby. They both froze, starting to panic, and just barely got Hunk tucked back into his pants and Lance back on his feet when Shiro and Keith came around the corner.  
  
  
Keith noticed them first and took one look at Lance’s swollen lips and Hunk’s deep blush before the pieces clicked into place. “Seriously, you guys? You couldn’t go back to one of your rooms!”

 

“Keith what--” Shiro looked over and it was his turn for his face to turn as red as the jacket Keith was always wearing.  
  
  
“This isn’t what it looks like!” Lance blurted, but the level looks he received from Shiro and Keith made him bow his head and say “--well, okay. Maybe it is.”   
  


The most awkward silence any of them had ever experienced fell heavily on the group. Keith had buried his face in his hands, and Shiro was pointedly looking anywhere but at his two friends.   
  
  
Hunk finally cleared his throat and said, “Yeah uh--I think Lance and I are going to go back to my room now.”  
  
  
“Yes, for the love of God, please do,” Shiro stated, clearly struggling to keep his voice even.

 

This time it was Hunk who grabbed Lance’s hand and tugged him along. They could hear harsh whispers disappear behind them, followed by what sounded like Keith smacking Shiro’s arm and saying “I told you so!”  
  
  
Lance didn’t have time to think about it though. He had more plans for Hunk to make this the best birthday he could manage from space.   
  


 


	3. Sheith, Sexting and Risk, Voltron Bingo, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Voltron Bingo on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompts were: Sheith, Risk, Sexting.
> 
> Un-beta'd, unedited, It's after midnight and I have work tomorrow please forgive me.

Keith couldn’t pinpoint when it had first started. What had begun as innocent enough flirting somehow spiraled to the point that he and Shiro were sending each other slews of filthy texts throughout the day.  
  


He’d just been so elated when Shiro admitted that he returned Keith’s feelings. But somehow he never expected that to turn into random texts in the middle of the day where Shiro would tell him in explicit detail what he planned on doing to him as soon as they were back in his apartment that night. It was simultaneously the sexiest and most terrifying thing Keith had ever done.

  
And yet he loved it and never wanted Shiro to stop.

  
It reached a point where Keith would have to hide his phone or go to the bathroom to open any texts or Snapchats from Shiro during the day for fear of a colleague or commanding officer looking over his shoulder and seeing a picture of Takashi Shirogane’s dick on his phone.

  
He’d tried to tell Shiro a few times that he was worried they’d get caught if he kept sending him nudes in the middle of the day, but Shiro had laughed and said they’ll cross that bridge if or when they got there. But he asked if Keith really wanted him to stop and Keith admitted that no, he didn’t.

  
So several days later, when Keith was in the middle of a workout, he should have known better than to answer the incoming video call from Shiro.

  
Putting his weights down, he answered the phone as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair, hoping he didn’t look quite as awful as he thought. “Hey, what’s up?”

  
“You alone?” Shiro asked, the teasing in his voice obviously indicating where this call was going to go.

  
Lance walked by just then and smacked Keith in the ass with his rolled up towel. “No. Obviously. I’m at the gym.”

  
“Oh, too bad,” Shiro smirked.

  
“Shiro…” Keith sighed but was cut off when he realized Shiro had pointed the phone camera down at his crotch and was shamelessly rubbing at his obviously growing erection.

  
“Shiro!” Keith hissed, clutching the phone to his chest. A quick glance showed him nobody had seen, but he didn’t want to risk it again, so he ran into the nearest bathroom.

  
When the door shut behind him in the single-person bathroom, he glanced down at his phone to see Shiro grinning at him. “Now are you alone?”

  
“Yes,” Keith was having a hard time keeping his breathing under control.

  
“Good.”

  
Shiro wasted no time and unzipped the fly of his military-issue pants as he pulled his cock out. He was already hard and went straight to work on stroking himself, making sure to moan loud enough that Keith could hear him through the phone speakers.

  
“You like what you see?” Shiro asked, knowing damn well what the answer was.

  
“God, yes,” Keith moaned out, reaching down and rubbing his own growing erection through his thin workout shorts.

  
“I want to see you,” Shiro gasped out as he started to stroke himself faster. “Please baby.”

  
Keith didn’t even allow himself a moment to think and instead pushed his shorts down just far down enough to free his dick. He tried to angle the camera so that Shiro could see as he began to stroke himself, but it was hard to keep the phone steady while he felt the pleasure building.

  
“Fuck, I’m close,” Keith whined.

  
Shiro chuckled and said teasingly, “That didn’t take much.”

  
“Shut-hngg! Shut up, Takashi,” But Keith’s heart wasn’t in it.

  
Within minutes Keith was spilling into his hand with a muffled cry. As he came down from his orgasm, he reached over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few to wipe himself down.

  
“Keith,” Shiro whined. “Keith I’m gonna--”

  
“Who’s in here?” a deep male voice boomed through the speakers on Shiro’s end.

  
Keith didn’t miss the comical way Shiro’s eyes bulged out of his head as he recognized the voice. “Shit!” he hissed as he tried to tuck himself back into his pants (although Keith did not miss the deflation in Shiro’s previously erect cock.

  
“Shirogane? Is that you?” Iverson’s voice was echoing in the room. Keith hadn’t realized that Shiro was in the locker room and was just now realizing how stupid this whole thing had been.

  
“Gotta go, see you tonight!” Shiro whispered and went to turn off the phone. “Yes, sir! I’m just changing and I’ll be right out!”

  
The line went dead and Keith slumped against the door.

  
Shit. That had been way too close for comfort.

  
And yet was sure he wanted to do it again.


End file.
